


Overload

by daRoberto



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Action, Angst, Drama, Explicit Sexual Content, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Psychic Violence, Swearing, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-18 17:38:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17585327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daRoberto/pseuds/daRoberto
Summary: Омнический кризис подошёл к концу - только локальные конфликты нарушают мир и согласие. Война успела наложить свой отпечаток на судьбы и характер людей, и на поверку решать гражданские проблемы оказывается не так просто.The Omnic crisis has come to an end, but some local conflicts still disrupt the peace and quiet of the world. The war has left its inevitable imprint on people's souls and destinies. Maybe that is why civil problems have proved to be no less daunting than extreme combat operations.English translation is probably coming in the future! Looking for native speakers willing to help and edit.





	1. EXCITEMENT

– Гнездо-один, приём, говорит Блэкбёрд-ноль-один. Зачистка объекта завершена. Приём.  
– Говорит гнездо-один. Принято. Ожидайте посадки. Гнездо-один, отбой.  
– Принято. Блэкбёрд-ноль-один, отбой. 

Габриэль откинул голову, уперев макушку в дрожащий нагретый металл стенки вертолёта. Постепенно к нему возвращалось чувство реальности, каждый раз сужавшееся до размеров зоны задания, будто он был персонажем видеоигры, чей мир ограничивался границами карты. Теперь оно вновь расширилось – сначала до размеров нутра «Ястреба», потом до воздушного пространства вокруг него и, наконец, вернулось в норму. На севере оставалась точка, где они проводили зачистку, где-то на северо-северо-западе ждал отчёта штаб. Мир обрел чёткость, объем и перспективу. В голове утихал набат сердцебиения, а с глаз спала черная пелена, подобная той, что перекрывает зрение всякий раз, когда с яркого солнца заходишь в помещение. 

По виску проскользила капля пота и растворилась на рассеченной скуле, вызвав острую боль. Рейес окинул взглядом своих людей: Маккри дремал, вытянув ноги и надвинув на лицо шляпу, под полями которой пряталась ухмылка – он всегда ухмылялся во сне; шпоры на его сапогах звенели безостановочно, чуть слышно – их тонкое клацанье перекрывалось шумом двигателя; Генджи сосредоточенно ковырял раскол на металлической руке: пуля задела выходы его системы подачи лезвий и Шимада, видимо, думал, что это ковыряние их починит. В целом же, несмотря на поломку – ранение? – Генджи, парни были в порядке. За этих двоих он всегда беспокоился больше прочих. Остальные тоже были в порядке – кто-то так же дремал, кто-то смотрел в маленькие иллюминаторы. Габриэль глубоко вдохнул.

Зря. 

Дыхание перехватило, Рейес тяжело закашлялся, согнувшись. Тоже зря. Левую сторону тела охватила пылающая острая боль – Габриэль вспомнил, как, меняя укрытие, неудачно упал на обломок стены. Оттуда и рассеченная скула. Оттуда же, судя по всему, сломанное ребро – или только трещина? Видимо, действие антишока начало заканчиваться.  
Кроме того, он чувствовал, как от ноздрей до подбородка по косой текла кровь, заливая рот. Габриэль утёр губы, но помогло это лишь на минуту, не более. Стараясь не вдыхать глубоко и забыть об адском жжении в боку, Блэкбёрд-ноль-один прикрыл глаза. Задание выполнено. 

– Эй, кэп! Наша остановка!  
Габриэль распахнул глаза сразу, поднял склонившуюся во сне на грудь голову, но ему все равно потребовалась пара секунд, чтобы включиться. Светло-чайные глаза с легким прищуром под тенью шляпы. Едва изогнутые в полуусмешке полные губы, тлеющая сигарета в углу рта. Ладони на коленях, лицо близко к его – слишком близко, если бы кто спросил самого Рейеса. Маккри. Проклиная нывшую теперь шею, Рейес нахмурился, выдрал из губ стрелка сигарету, вышвырнул ее за борт затихшего уже вертолета и на возврате ударил Джесси тыльной стороной руки по скуле. 

– ¡Juro que te cortaré tus pelotas si continúas fumando frente a mí!* – хрипло выплюнул Габриэль, с трудом разлепив покрытые засохшей кровью губы. Он даже не заметил, что сказал это на испанском. Впрочем, по глазам Джесси можно было убедиться, что тот командира понял. – Иди ты нахуй, Маккри, – добавил он на случай, если предыдущая тирада не произвела должного впечатления. Да, Джесси удалось завоевать доверие строгого и мрачного командира, но иногда он зарывался – и немедленно получал по заслугам.  
______________  
*"Будешь при мне дымить - останешься без яиц!" (исп.)  
______________

– С вами куда угодно, – похабная улыбка растянула губы стрелка, но, заметив уничтожающий взгляд Рейеса, он всё же стушевался.  
Маккри выпрямился – насколько позволило нутро вертолета – кашлянул, поправил шляпу и, уже не дожидаясь Рейеса, выпрыгнул из вертолета, звякнув шпорами. 

Габриэль осторожно попробовал встать. Затихшая было боль взорвала тело изнутри, он зарычал, вцепившись рукой в край борта, чтобы не свалиться. Решил не тянуть и спрыгнул сразу – в глазах потемнело.  
Когда все тело перестало пульсировать и гореть от боли, Рейес рискнул сделать пару шагов. Вкатить еще антишок, пока вертолет рядом? Он прикинул: до лифта метров пятьдесят, от него до медблока по прямому коридору еще двадцать плюс-минус. Не так уж и много. 

Главное, не спешить. 

Пилот попытался что-то спросить, Рейес гавкнул и на него, как на Маккри минуту назад. Оперативников никто не встречал, хотя, вообще-то, было положено. В последнее время нехватка медперсонала ощущалась особенно резко, а Циглер на всех разорваться не могла. Все, что сделало для Blackwatch начальство – это сменило посадочную площадку на самую ближнюю к медблоку.

В глазах темнело от недостатка воздуха, каждый шаг давался с трудом – Габриэль чувствовал себя чертовой Русалочкой из сказки. Лифт. Кнопка. Бесконечные секунды ожидания. Неожиданно раздражающий звук, возвестивший о прибытии лифта на этаж. Перегруз на старте – и не за что держаться; холодная стена. Снова перегруз, тревожащий побитые кости. Светлый коридор, мертвенный свет энергосберегающих ламп. Чертовски хочется спать и жрать. Шорох раздвигающихся в стороны дверей. 

Габриэль успел увидеть свое полупрозрачное отражение в стеклянной поверхности. Черт, он выглядел дерьмово! Ободранная скула, черно-алая от крови и грязи, уродливая кривая, почти расчертившая нижнюю часть его лица на две части. Сведенные брови, серая от пыли шапка, которую он с какой-то стати не снял на входе. 

Так необходимая ему сейчас Ангела стояла у наполовину стеклянной стены, отделяющей холл от лаборатории. А рядом с ней – гордый разворот широких плеч, золотые даже в свете белых ламп волосы, голубой плащ – майор Моррисон. Правильный до тошноты, лучший в их программе, бьющий десять из десяти Джек Моррисон. Золотой мальчик из Иллинойса. Нынешний страйк-коммандер Overwatch Джек Моррисон – его старый друг, как и Ангела Циглер, еще со времен Омнического кризиса. Едва ли не единственные люди, которым он – позволял себе такую роскошь – доверял. 

Майор стоял расслабленно, облокотившись плечом о стеклянную поверхность стены, рука на бедре. Он улыбался, оживленно говорил о чем-то с Ангелой. Циглер хихикала, крутила в руках авторучку. 

Габриэль Рейес был чертовски стойким сукиным сыном, супер-солдатом, оперативником Blackwatch и много еще кем, но он не был железным. Лейтенант бросил остатки сил на спасительный шаг к стене коридора и, ударившись о нее спиной, сумел сохранить равновесие. 

– Ангела!.. 

В глазах снова потемнело. Габриэль изо всех сил держал себя в сознании. Из последних, если быть точным.

Ангела обернулась – и ее солнечная улыбка вмиг погасла. Она оказалась рядом, пожалуй, даже быстрее, чем если бы на ней была "Валькирия"; ручку она торопливо сунула в карман халата, оставив на нем чернильный росчерк. Характер повреждений врач определила сразу и зашла с пораженной стороны, чтобы безболезненно поддержать за здоровый бок. Очень вовремя – глава Blackwatch опасно пошатнулся. Циглер поморщилась: помочь удержать равновесие человеку на голову выше и в два раза тяжелее ее самой – задача не из простых. 

– Черт тебя дери, Рейес, – Моррисон хотел было подсобить девушке, но та остановила его жестом. – Какого… о санитарных потерях не было оперативно доложено?

На вопрос майора Рейес только осклабился: можно подумать, это что-то бы изменило. Гейбу очень бы хотелось бы посмотреть, как этот моралист соблюдал бы устав, когда от простроченной крупнокалиберным пулеметом бетонной колонны, за которой прячешься, разрядив последний рожок, остался слой сантиметров в пять, и спиной чувствуешь каждую чертову пулю, а следующая может оказаться уже в спине. Может, если бы он покопался в памяти, он бы нашел подходящее воспоминание времен Омнического кризиса, но не сейчас, когда злость и боль перекрывали здравый смысл.

Когда он принял безопасное полулежачее положение, Ангела – белоснежный халат и водолазка под ним окрасились багровыми пятнами, щеку украсил кровавый развод – повернулась к Джеку: 

– Командир, пожалуйста, оставьте уставные разборки на потом. 

В голосе ее послышалась сталь – редкое явление и явный признак того, что сейчас действительно не стоит отвлекать ни саму Ангелу, ни ее пациента. 

– Доктор Циглер, не забывайтесь, – Джек чуть сдвинул брови: он допускал самые теплые отношения в неформальной обстановке, но соблюдение субординации оставалось для его подчиненных непреложным правилом. 

– Прошу прощения, майор, – в голосе Ангелы, легком и задорном, явно зазвучал вызов. Больше врач не отвлекалась на блондина, сосредоточив свое внимание на Рейесе. – Тем не менее, раненый поступил в мое распоряжение, и как глава медицинского отдела я не разрешаю вам отвлекать меня от выполнения работы. 

– Что ж, не буду вам мешать, доктор, – Джек хмыкнул, тень улыбки тронула его губы. Он резко развернулся и направился к лифту своим типично моррисоновским стремительным шагом. 

Прежде чем за ним закрылись хромированные стальные двери лифта, его ясный взгляд задержался на тонких руках, бесцеремонно освобождающих корпус Рейеса от искорёженной брони. 

– Доложите о состоянии раненого, когда освободитесь.

– Так точно, – рассеянно пробормотала Ангела в ответ, когда кабина лифта уже уехала с этажа. На плече Габриэля с шорохом надулась манжета тонометра, но рука почти бессознательно потянулась к артерии: старая, еще с медицинского колледжа привычка. И так же бессознательно ее палец с нежностью огладил щетинистый подбородок, пачкаясь в крови. Габриэль инстинктивно дернул головой и поморщился: организм не оценил такой прыти.

– Что случилось?

Что случилось. Отличный вопрос. Что он мог ответить? Случились идиоты с РПУ? Случилось больше дюжины объектов вместо пяти? 

Что случилось. Ничего, с чем бы оперативники Blackwatch не справились бы. Просто ему повезло меньше, чем обычно.

Габриэль устало прикрыл глаза, которые начали болеть от ставшего слишком ярким света. Восприятие окружающей действительности требовало сил, которых просто не оставалось как ресурса. Рейес вдруг осознал, насколько он устал. Семьдесят два часа на объекте. Им повезло, что Генджи не нуждается во сне. Почему он вспомнил об этом только сейчас? 

Потому, что эта миссия ничем не отличалась от прочих. Ничем. Кровь – своя и чужая, пот, депривация сна и патроны. 

Он стиснул зубы, но все равно не сдержал утробный стон, когда обручем сжимавшая грудь броня ослабила хватку. Тонометр сдавил бицепс.

– Подумал, что прокатиться на бетонной колонне пузом будет отличной идеей, – процедил он, сдерживая другие слова – очень-очень грубые слова. 

– ¡Hijo de puta!.. – не сдержался. 

Облизнул губы – язык цеплялся за кровавую корку. Сглотнул – с трудом. 

– Воды, – выдохнул он.

– Сейчас будет, – Циглер с трудом пыталась поддерживать свой обычный неунывающий тон. Получалось посредственно. – Тарья, стакан воды!

– Да, доктор Циглер, – механический голос омнички донесся из соседнего помещения, но шустрая робосанитарка почти сразу появилась у кушетки. 

 

– Доброй ночи, командир Рейес, – механическая рука протянула стеклянный стакан, но Ангела, раздраженно нахмурившись, не позволила Габриэлю его взять.

– Подожди, какая вода, мне сначала нужно... – Она остановила его руку, свободную от манжеты, чтобы сделать инъекцию, но Рейес снова потянулся за водой.

– Я сказала, подожди, Габриэль! 

Тонкая игла укусила кожу, а он уже не чувствовал таких пустяков. Казалось, его тело есть один комок клокочущей боли. Это злило. 

Омник смущенно замигала светодиодами и чуть попятилась, непривычная к тому, чтобы начальница повышала голос. Ангела поджала губы, исподлобья посмотрев на Рейеса. Он одарил ее испепеляющим взглядом – взглядом «не стой между мной и тем, что я хочу»; взгляда, от которого, по ощущениям, внутренности словно сдавливало ледяной клешней. Циглер, кажется, вздрогнула, но глаз не опустила. Иногда ей казалось, что старший лейтенант может ее ударить. В любом состоянии и по любому поводу. По крайней мере, это читалось в его даже полубессознательном взгляде.

Рейес краем туманящегося сознания уловил, что боль уходила, но теперь закружилась голова. 

– Нельзя тебе никакой воды, если у тебя внутреннее кровотечение, – выдавила из себя Ангела и рывком подтащила к кушетке каталку на воздушной подушке. – Сейчас убедимся, что с тобой все в порядке... – снова этот взгляд, спина покрылась мурашками. – В смысле, что состояние не критическое... Обопрись на меня, – она взяла его за руку, чтобы положить ее себе на плечи и перетащить Габриэля на каталку. Он зашипел в ответ.

Тарья оставила стакан на полке и молча отправилась настраивать аппарат диагностики.  
– Que demonios… ¿Por qué siempre tratas de hacer todo tú solo?** – прошептал Рейес на выдохе, пытаясь второй рукой оттолкнуть себя от кушетки, помочь Ангеле как-то; она в свою очередь, пискнула что-то на немецком.  
___________  
**"Какого черта... Почему ты вечно всё взваливаешь на себя?" (исп.)

Острое плечико уперлось в ребра со здоровой, целой стороны. Вторая ее теплая ладошка очутилась на его спине. Господи, он же ее раздавит! Габриэль попытался отстраниться, удержаться на своих двоих, но укол – или его собственное тело, или черт знает что еще – сказал ему свое «нет». Мир покачнулся. 

Он рухнул на колени, погребая Циглер где-то рядом с собой, утянув Циглер на пол где-то рядом с собой, но рукой чудом успел ухватиться за край каталки – та обиженно качнулась. Ангела упала следом за Рейесом, приложившись виском о край кушетки и со зловещим хрустом подвернув лодыжку. В уголках её глаз собралась влага, губы напряженно сжались в ниточку. 

Тарья тревожно пипикнула и бросилась на помощь.

– Kein Problem, все в порядке, – с завидным упрямством игнорируя вой нервной системы, она, тоже стоя на коленях, скользнула пальцами по сенсорной панели каталки, и та послушно опустилась на пол. Уже почти с ясной головой Габриэль проследил за ней: губы поджаты, брови сведены, глаза на мокром месте – и ощутил укол совести. Когда Циглер укладывала мужчину на каталку, две слезинки все же сорвались с век и приземлились на его обнаженную грудь. Ангела быстро отвернулась, но он все равно увидел ее красные глаза и блестящие дорожки слез. Она тихо шмыгнула носом, поднялась на ноги, подняла в воздух каталку и, прихрамывая, аккуратно подвела ее под полупрозрачный купол сканера. Рейес снова прикрыл глаза – слишком ярко. 

Опустившись в кресло, врач заставила себя сфокусироваться на показателях, которые мгновенно появились на экране. Спустя несколько минут ее лицо немного разгладилось. 

– Несколько трещин в ребрах, повреждений органов нет, – она поднялась на ноги и отбуксировала Рейеса в сторону, осторожно приподняв верх каталки так, чтобы пациент полулежал. 

Рейес чуть кивнул сам себе – перелома все же не было. Сращивать кости под ее чудо-лучом было удовольствием настолько сомнительным, что он даже невольно содрогался от такой перспективы. Приходилось как-то. 

– Нужно наложить несколько швов, потом можно под облучение. Через полчаса будешь как новенький, – она робко улыбнулась и, получив в ответ все ту же кислую мину, закусила губу. – Ах, да. Вода. 

Щиколотка резко отозвалась болью, и теперь сама доктор Циглер чуть не полетела на пол. Сердце бешено колотилось, горло пересохло у самой; она не стала доверять стакан Габриэлю и сама поднесла его к губам, но тот, конечно, имел на этот счет свое мнение, и грубая ладонь накрыла ее чуть дрожащие пальцы.

– Нужно что-нибудь еще? Если нет, то сейчас я зашью раны.

Тарья подкатила столик со всеми необходимыми инструментами, и Циглер ей благодарно кивнула.

– Finalmente… 

Проглотил, кажется, одним глотком. Сглотнул – глотка все еще сухая, как долго он не пил? На стакане остались кровавые разводы, медленно стекавшие теперь по внутренней стенке. Габриэль провел тыльной стороной ладони по губам, влажным от воды, но все еще шершавым. Посмотрел на руку, обнаружив такой же алый след. 

– Еще воды и что-нибудь вытереть кровь.

"Как с прислугой", с раздражением подумала Ангела, поправила волосы и обнаружила на виске набухшую шишку. Тарья вытащила стакан у нее из руки и скрылась за углом, где был кулер. Циглер достала контейнер с влажными дезинфицирующими тампонами. Стоило, впрочем, признать, что грубость Рейеса отрезвляла. Неравнодушие было слабостью доктора Циглер: после смерти отца она запретила себе привязываться к людям настолько, чтобы страх за их самочувствие мог помешать оказать помощь. С Габриэлем все вечно катилось к черту, хотя, казалось бы, тот старался изо всех сил ее (на самом деле, однажды поняла Ангела, он просто был самим собой). Наверное, если бы не его вялое, усталое неодобрение, косяков было бы еще больше. Он тоже так считал, видимо, и выхватил у Ангелы тампон, который она уже поднесла к его лицу. Вздохнув, она взяла другой и принялась очищать края раны, пинцетом в другой руке извлекая из нее крупные песчинки и осколки.

За огромными окнами перевязочной тихо угасал закат. Лето в этом году удалось на славу, одарив жителей Швейцарии приятным теплом и легким горным ветром, но людям, которые дневали и ночевали в стенах Главного штаба, было совсем не до красот альпийского края. Гигантские клены у периметра уже чуть окрасились желтым и алым, но ни погода, ни закатные цвета не выдавали близости осени.

– Пожалуйста, постарайся не дергаться.

Рана оказалась глубже, чем думал Рейес: он дернулся, зашипел, но продолжил стирать запекшуюся кровь, уже осторожнее, но выходило так, что только больше размазал; тампон окрасился целиком, не было больше смысла возить его по лицу, так что Габриэль отложил его. Облегчение от того, что это стягивающее, тяжелое ощущение на лице исчезло, сменилось резкой болью – не стоило так ожесточенно тереть губы. Ангела протянула ему очередной стакан. Снова опрокинув в себя жидкость одним глотком, он удовлетворенно выдохнул и откинулся на каталку. Жизнь на глазах становилась если не лучше, то, по крайней мере, уже более сносной. 

Второй раз Габриэль дернулся он прикосновения холодного металла. Скосив взгляд, увидел пинцет, и губы сами собой скривились в неодобрении. Ангела виновато посмотрела на него исподлобья, но продолжила ковырять его скулу. Задела что-то, вызвав резкую волну боли. Выпустив стакан, Габриэль резко схватил ее за руку, с силой сжав, раньше, чем успел подумать об этом хоть что-то. Раздался оглушительный грохот бьющегося стекла. Ангела смотрела на него широкими от ужаса глазами, боясь пошевелиться, пинцет подрагивал в перехваченной руке. 

– Черт. Извини, само, – произнес Рейес, выпуская ее руку. Ангела судорожно выдохнула.

– Ты тоже извини, постараюсь аккуратнее. Здесь стекло, оно вошло очень глубоко... – все эти объяснения Рейесу были без надобности, и Циглер, потерев запястье (точно будет синяк), вновь склонилась над его лицом. Она постаралась совершенно абстрагироваться от того, что она делала и с кем, и в то же время теплый, запутанный ком в груди довольно перекатывался от того, как близко находился Габриэль. Где-то очень далеко на задворках сознания она могла наклониться и поцеловать – шершавые, наверное – губы; еще дальше на этих задворках Рейес сам притягивал ее за запястья, точно так же грубо и бескомпромиссно, как только что это сделал от боли. Рейес-здесь-и-сейчас безразлично пялился в потолок, пока она вытаскивала осколок из его щеки и зажимала свежим тампоном открывшееся кровотечение. Руки перестали дрожать, и только сердце не желало успокаиваться рядом с человеком, который одним взглядом убивал в ней всякое самообладание, одним своим присутствием даже в таком состоянии изничтожал ее профессионализм. 

Циглер подумала и включила излучатель на самый слабый режим – для местной анестезии. Ткань, тем не менее, начала заживать, поэтому шить нужно было быстро.

Рейес шумно и с усилием выдохнул, когда щеку лизнул золотистый луч. Не тёплый, не холодный, он чуть гудел, мягкими лапками топтался по коже, и чертовски, чудовищно тревожил его. Всякий раз, когда Кадуцей прилипал к нему, внутренности скручивало, и неясное чувство паники овладевало им. 

Вот и сейчас ему больше всего хотелось отвернуться, чтобы густое золото луча не било в глаза. Кожа на раненом участке зачесалась, и Габриэль почти слышал неестественное шуршание срастающегося эпидермиса. Хотя скорее всего, звук раздавался только в его голове. 

Закусив губу, Ангела занесла иглу.

– Пожалуйста, больше не дергайся, иначе останется шрам.

Рейес невольно задержал дыхание, когда Ангела коснулась его иглой: он не почувствовал металл, зато чётко ощущал тепло ее рук на покрытой короткой щетиной щеке, слышал хруст зажимающего иглу иглодержателя. Выдохнул осторожно, честно стараясь ей не мешать.

Циглер провозилась с его лицом дольше, чем планировала, однако результатом оказалась довольна. Настал черед торса, и она явственно почувствовала легкое, приятное головокружение, которое переросло во вполне определенное, тянуще-ноющее чувство внизу живота, когда она расстегнула металлическую пряжку и стащила с Рейеса ремень. 

Габриэль чуть напрягся, не к месту вспомнив, что физического контакта с женщиной у него давно не было. Чертовски давно. С тех самых пор, как на операции в Дорадо у них выгорел свободный день и МакКри уломал его заказать las niñas прямо в отель. Смущение Генджи, смех Джесси, загорелые бёдра и наглые пальцы, расстёгивающие ремень. Не такие: тонкие, неуверенные, бледные. Габриэль перевёл взгляд на Ангелу – действительно, покраснела. Рейес усмехнулся краем рта, одновременно ощутив укол боли в раненых губах. Неудивительно, что нежная фиалка вроде неё смутилась от перспективы снимать с кого-то штаны. С другой стороны, она же врач, так?

Но черт побери, он, кажется, слегка завёлся – несмотря на усталость, боль и чудовищный недосып. Рейес поставил себе мысленную галочку завтра позаботиться о себе. 

– Были случаи врастания ткани в кожу. Технология еще не совершенна, – объяснила Ангела Габриэлю и своим краснеющим щекам, когда затем приспустила на нем штаны. Рельефный даже в расслабленном состоянии живот и черная полоска лобковых волос не выходили из головы, пока она устанавливала таймер и диапазон излучения.

– Если почувствуешь резкую боль или любые странные ощущения, скажи.  
Она забралась в кресло с ногами, скинув туфли, и только теперь заметила, что колготки пустили огромную стрелку – после падения, очевидно. Ангела закрыла глаза и почувствовала, как сильно она устала за сегодня, морально и физически. Вот только поспать можно будет еще нескоро. 

Неуместные мысли исчезли из его головы сразу же, как к боку присосался золотой мерцающий луч. 

Чувство, будто тысяча мелких пауков топтали его лапками, проникали под кожу, щекотали внутри и снаружи. Ощущение мягкое и вроде бы ненавязчивое, но от него хотелось спрятаться и выть. 

– То, что меня сводит с ума этот ублюдочный луч, считается? – наконец выдавил он.

Задремавшая было Ангела вздрогнула, посмотрела на часы: прошло десять минут. Вовсе не достаточно для того, чтобы срослись кости, даже под максимальным излучением. Она встала, проверила установки. Уровень облучения был довольно щадящим, но на всякий случай Циглер сунула под него свою руку. Она очень хорошо помнила, как в детстве в кабинете физиотерапевта ей делали электрофорез, и медсестра просто игнорировала ее слезы: ну надо же, какая плакса, неужели нельзя потерпеть десять минут? Однако электричество действительно наносило вред тонкой носовой слизистой – потом начались ежедневные кровотечения. Возможно, поэтому, став врачом, Циглер никогда не игнорировала даже малейшие жалобы.

– Прошло очень мало времени, – она взглянула Габриэлю в глаза, и успокоившееся было сердце вновь забилось чаще. – Можно, конечно прервать процедуру, но тогда нужно будет провести повторную завтра и оставаться в постели несколько суток.

– Просто убери от меня эту штуку, – рыкнул Габриэль, грубее, чем хотел. Почему всякий раз она смотрит на него так внимательно, словно пытается заглянуть в самую душу. Это... смущало? Раздражало?

Тёплый свет потух, оставив чувство лёгкого жжения на коже, как если бы ее на пару секунд коснулась пластина разогретого металла. Рейес ощупал бок – выворачивающая наизнанку боль треснутых костей пропала, зато смуглая кожа наливалась густым темно-фиолетовым. 

Габриэль прислушался к себе: усталость накрывала мягкими волнами, лицо почти не болело, разве что косой порез поперёк губ. Нужно отоспаться и привести себя в порядок. Он оценил своё состояние на твёрдую четверку. 

Легко сбросив ноги с кушетки, Рейес застегнул ремень.

– Ладно, тогда я зайду завтра.

– Нет, ты не зайдешь завтра, – строго возразила Ангела и даже хотела уложить Рейеса обратно. Хорошая попытка. – Постельный режим – это когда ты лежишь в постели, Габриэль, а не периодически встаешь и куда-то идешь. Ложись обратно, я отвезу тебя в палату.

Рейес вопросительно приподнял бровь. С тем же успехом можно было вежливо попросить Е54 не стрелять в тебя.

– Или ты остаешься в палате, или ложишься под лучи. Габриэль, пожалуйста... – надолго ее командного тона не хватило. – Я тоже устала, а мне еще докладывать Моррисону.

Габриэль сгреб одной рукой запястья Ангелы, которые та опрометчиво оставила на его груди после бесполезной попытки уложить его назад на каталку, дёрнул на себя, заставив ее наклониться и приблизиться. 

Когда Рейес злился, он орал. Мог рыкнуть, мог обнести самыми скверными словами. Но когда Рейес был в ярости, он говорил тихо. Обманчивое спокойствие вкупе с ещё более темными, чем обычно, глазами, пугали куда сильнее его рычания на испанском. 

– Моррисон идёт к черту. Ты идёшь спать. Я иду в палату. Сам, – раздельно произнёс он глубоким, спокойным тоном, глядя прямо в кажущиеся синими в ярком освещении глаза.

Губы у Ангелы дрогнули, словно она собиралась еще возражать, но она не издала ни звука, лишь судорожно перевела дыхание. Иногда Циглер забывала, с кем имеет дело, и в некоторых случаях это приводило к серьезным ошибкам, которые никак ей не помогали. Напомнить Торбьорну о вреде алкоголя для его и без того деформированной печени. Возразить Райнхарду в дискуссии о применении народной медицины, заявив, что упомянутые им догмы давно устарели.

Указать Рейесу на то, что ему следует и не следует делать.

– Извини, – как обычно не выдержав его взгляда, Ангела чуть склонила голову и потупилась. Шевелить руками было бесполезно, она лишь неловко оперлась коленкой о кушетку, чтобы не свалиться на Габриэля – такой исход тоже не входил в ее представления о постельном режиме (Маккри на этот счет нашел бы что схохмить).

– Хорошо. Я провожу тебя.

Габриэль кивнул и разжал руку. Когда он начинал говорить так, не выдерживал даже Маккри со своей елейной улыбочкой. Пожалуй, один только Джек мог выдерживать его достаточно долго – но на то он и Страйк Коммандер.

Ангела старательно прятала глаза, растирая запястья. Не глядя на него, она, прихрамывая, прошла по коридору мимо пары дверей. Остановившись, она открыла перед ним одну, ничем не отличавшуюся от прочих. Рейес прошёл в палату, привычно проверив глазами все потенциально опасные зоны и темные углы. Неуютная полутьма исчезла одновременно с щелчком выключателя. Небольшую комнату с белыми стенами и единственной кроватью около окна залило светом белых медицинских ламп. 

Габриэль тяжело рухнул на идеально застеленные простыни и привычным движением сгрёб шапку – он и забыл про неё – с головы, потом отщелкнул ремень. Стрельнул глазами в Ангелу, так и стоявшую в дверях, та вспыхнула и отвернулась. Рейес усмехнулся.

– В шкафу есть чистые полотенца и пижамы, должен быть подходящий размер. Я зайду в девять, увы, большого перерыва между процедурами быть не должно. Спокойной ночи, – последнюю фразу она произнесла еле разборчиво, так и не обернувшись – по решительному шелесту одежды было понятно, что делать это не стоит.

На обратном пути ее внимание привлекло собственное отражение на одной из зеркальных поверхностей. Циглер ужаснулась. Лицо и даже волосы в чужой крови, которая давно запеклась и приобрела коричневый оттенок; испачканный в ней же халат; волосы сбились так, словно она только что закончила тренировочный матч рукопашного боя. В том, что она идет спать, Габриэль сильно ошибался: чтобы ей спокойно уснуть, ему в первую очередь нужно было возвращаться в расположение не в таком убитом состоянии, не говоря уж о том, что не стоило хватать ее за руки и прожигать взглядом. Ангела торопливо умылась, бросила халат в корзину с грязным бельем, стянула пришедшие в негодность колготки. Прежде, чем свести синяки на запястьях, она медленно обвела их пальцем, задумавшись о чем-то своем. На шишку, опухшую щиколотку и круги под глазами ушло всего пять минут – Ангела выкрутила излучатель на максимальную мощность, она давно привыкла к сопутствующим ощущениям. Наконец она распустила и расчесала волосы, схватила отчет, составленный Тарьей – что бы она делала без этой заботливой милашки! – и направилась к лифту. На то, чтобы надевать чистый халат и заново краситься, сил у нее не было. Подумаешь, показаться Моррисону на две минуты.

– Разрешите доложить о состоянии лейтенанта Рейеса, командир?

***

Будни командира Overwatch не могли быть и не были спокойными. Возвращение Blackwatch не было чем-то из ряда вон выходящим, но то, с каким очевидным наплевательством оперативники Рейеса относились к уставу, правилам и режимам, сводило Моррисона с ума. Особенно, конечно, их непосредственный начальник.

Представить, что кто-то ещё мог вот так появиться на пороге медицинского блока, истекая кровью, было весьма и весьма трудно. Причём, диспетчеру, конечно, он ничего не доложил. Да и вообще никому. Привыкшему держать ситуацию под контролем Моррисону оставалось только хвататься за голову да скрежетать зубами.  
Как встревожилась Циглер! Наблюдая за тем, как нежно и аккуратно она помогает ему не свалиться, ощупывает раны, Джек почувствовал лёгкий укол зависти.  
Майор глубоко вздохнул и потёр уставшие глаза. Количество файлов с рапортами перед ним неумолимо уменьшалась, но все ещё солидное их количество оставалось разгрести, и лучше бы было сделать это сегодня. Джек ненавидел бумажную – даже в цифровом виде по-другому ее назвать было сложно – работу, и если бы кто сказал ему, что по роду деятельности ему куда чаще придётся просиживать ночи за документами, чем в засадах, он бы, черт побери, задумался посильнее. 

Моррисон потер ладонями лицо, попытавшись согнать паутину дремотной усталости, и обвел глазами помещение, в котором находился. Ничего не скажешь, кабинет ему достался по-царски большой, но на этом его достоинства, пожалуй, и кончались. Пустые голубоватые стены без каких-либо намеков на уют, пара портретов важных шишек за спиной и фантастически огромный Т-образный стол – какие обычно и ставят в кабинетах у начальства. Естественно, одинаковые и безликие стулья вдоль него. Этим скудная меблировка и ограничивалась. Неудивительно, что в такой атмосфере больше хотелось даже смотреть в бесчисленные экраны – гигантские, как и все здесь, словно тот, кто обустраивал это место, в значительной степени страдал мегаломанией, – чем рассматривать эту метафору аскетичного уныния. В такие моменты Джек вспоминал Иллинойс – родной, захолустный, провинциальный Иллинойс. Никаких стерильно-пустых стен, никаких голограмм размером с блюдо на день Благодарения. Ностальгия накрывала мягко и ненавязчиво, пуховым одеялом, но неизбежно и все сильнее.

Автоматическая дверь издала предупреждающий сигнал, вырывая его из мыслей, и почти сразу на пороге показалась Ангела. Без макияжа, халата, кровавый развод чуть выше запястья – Рейес, видно, знатно потрепал ей нервы. Но даже уставшая и измученная, она была безумно красива. 

Его лицо само расплылось в приветливой улыбке – всего на пару секунд – Ангела пришла к майору Моррисону, не к Джеку. 

– Докладывайте, лейтенант.

– Если опустить детали, состояние пациента удовлетворительное и стабильное, – Ангела подошла к столу командира, чтобы положить на его край планшет с отчетом; в кабинете Моррисона ее каблучки стучали звонче. Джек проследил за ее рукой, попавшей в купол света, излучаемый лампой. На какое-то короткое мгновение его глаза сузились и потемнели. Командир Overwatch должен быть внимательным и замечать то, что другие пытаются скрыть – это должен уметь делать любой хороший лидер. Ангела пыталась. 

– Тяжелых травм нет, однако я назначила постельный режим и оставила его в стационаре.

Ангела почувствовала укол совести, увидев, сколько раскрытых документов, файлов, карт открыто на прозрачных экранах компьютера и еще нескольких полупрозрачных сенсорных экранах. А она провозилась почти час с обычными царапинами, да еще и оставила отчетность на совести омнички – и называет себя уставшей.

– Давай я помогу с чем-нибудь, Джек, – вздохнула она, резко сменив тон. Кому нужна вся эта показушность в первом часу ночи, когда все нормальные люди – и даже военные – давно наслаждаются заслуженным отдыхом.

– Нельзя столько взваливать на себя.

Джек встал из-за стола и в два шага оказался напротив неё. Он был выше Англелы больше, чем на голову, поэтому ему пришлось опустить голову, чтобы заглянуть ей в глаза. Мягко взяв ее за запястье, он поднял его на уровень лица девушки. Едва заметные, желтоватые следы, какие обязательно остаются от синяков в их последние моменты их существования. Этого не было днём. 

– Он обидел тебя? – две пары голубых глаз схлестнулись в немой схватке.

– Что? Ох, нет, – Ангела могла поклясться на Библии, что Габриэль ее не обижал – она ведь не держала на него обиды, так что это не будет ложью. Но щеки все равно предательски покраснели. Как Джек вообще умудрился заметить эти проклятые следы? 

– У меня очень легко появляются синяки, а Рейес просто не соизмеряет силу. Я вытаскивала осколок у него из щеки, и, в общем... – Она поджала губы в неловкой улыбке и пожала плечами. – Мы все устали, Джек, и все допускаем глупые ошибки.

Ангела не умела врать. Словам еще можно было поверить, но ее лицу – нет. Джек отрицательно мотнул головой, отпустил ее запястье, проскользнул ладонью вверх по рукаву ее рубашки до плеча, и слегка сжал его. 

– Ангела, я знаю его достаточно давно, чтобы сделать необходимые выводы. Рейес... может быть не сдержан. Просто если что-то случится, я должен буду знать.

Матерь Божья, как чертовски сильно ему хотелось поднять руку выше, коснуться ее распущенных бледно-золотистых волос, провести по спине, сомкнуть ладони на узкой талии и ниже, очерчивая идеальные бёдра…

«Хватит». 

– А теперь я хочу, чтобы ты хорошенько отдохнула. Без обид, но медик в расположении мне куда нужнее секретаря. 

Ещё одна улыбка, на этот раз давшаяся ему с некоторым трудом.

Ангела тепло улыбнулась в ответ. Джек был милым, от него и от Аны она получала ту искреннюю заботу и поддержку, которых ей временами так не хватало. Она тоже коснулась плеча Джека, а потом поправила задравшийся воротник его форменного плаща – пришлось даже привстать на цыпочки. 

Джек едва удержался от того, чтобы не наклонить голову набок, чтобы прикоснуться щекой к ее руке. Вставшая на носочки Ангела оказалась очень близко – слишком близко – настолько, что он даже ощутил легчайший аромат ее парфюма. 

– Вряд ли я высплюсь к завтрашнему подъему, так что, пожалуйста, завтра на пробежке не смотри на то, что я вяло плетусь в конце, – Циглер рассмеялась. – "Валькирия" хуже личного автомобиля, передвигаться своим ходом становится лень. Кстати, мне нужно будет протестировать прерывание полета в воздухе, попросишь ребят надеть костюмы на тренировку? 

Джек широко улыбнулся в ответ на ее звонкий смех. Слышать бы его почаще. 

– Мэм, есть, мэм! – он с серьёзным видом отдал честь.

Уже в дверях он остановил ее окликом:

– Ангела?

Она остановилась и обернулась через плечо, вопросительно подняв брови. 

– Спасибо.


	2. PASSION

_♫ Lovage – Stroker Ace ♫_

Маккри потянул за ручку входной двери. Очень-очень медленно. Новые петли не подвели – створка поддалась бесшумно. Змеёй вполз в комнату, ступая мягко, с пятки – чтобы не потревожить шпоры на ботинках и человека у окна. 

Генджи часто так стоял, бывало, подолгу, словно медитировал – Джесси ещё ни разу не удалось проверить, как долго это может продолжаться: хватало его минут на пять, после чего он утаскивал товарища заниматься делами куда более интересными.   
У Шимады был нечеловечески острый слух, поэтому у стрелка не было права на ошибку. Он прикинул расстояние: метра три – это ещё два осторожных шага.   
Один. Фигура у окна оставалась неподвижной. Джесси не сводил с неё глаз. 

Два. Маккри задержал дыхание, чтобы не выдать себя.

Три. Левой, протезированной рукой обхватил грудь Генджи поперёк – металл скрежетнул о металл – локтём другой руки зажал его шею: простая предосторожность от того, чтобы не получить от него, если вдруг камрад решит действовать, не разобравшись. Генджи напрягся под его руками, но вырываться не стал, безошибочно идентифицировав Джесси. Едва коснувшись шеи полукиборга влажными улыбающимися губами, Маккри довольно промурлыкал:

– У меня отличные новости, – для пущей достоверности припечатав слова целомудренным поцелуем в артерию: ему нравилось заводить Генджи медленно и постепенно, максимально продлевая своё удовольствие от этого.

Левой рукой Генджи скользнул себе за спину, к чужому паху.

– Твой стояк уже не новость, – парень осклабился и стиснул пальцы, заставив Маккри охнуть. Тот ослабил хватку, и Шимада мгновенно высвободился из его рук, чтобы в свою очередь оказаться у ковбоя за спиной. Повозившись немного, он оттащил Джесси к кровати и рывком повалил на нее лицом вниз, заведя обе его руки за спину и победоносно усевшись ему на задницу. В таком положении можно было мстить, и, пока его не скинули, Генджи не преминул прикусить зубами чужую шею.  
– Еще новости?

Маккри глухо засмеялся в подушку. Генджи даже не старался удержать его запястья, поэтому, легко вернув руки в свое распоряжение, стрелок развернулся под ним – Генджи пришлось привстать на коленях, чтобы не свалиться.

Джесси и с закрытыми глазами мог бы разблокировать крепления пластин. Плотоядно улыбаясь, он отщелкнул боковые, потом центральную, огладив натянувшуюся ткань комбинезона, который Генджи носил под экзоскелетом. Притянул Шимаду к себе за шею, одной рукой отстегнул маску и щиток со лба. Генджи довольно застонал, когда Маккри провел рукой по гладкой щеке, и еще довольнее – когда тот, поднявшись на локте, лизнул его сухие губы.

– Три выходных.

Генджи выжидающе приподнял бровь, но Джесси явно не шутил. С радостным "ха!" японец потянулся к губам камрада-любовника. Тот, впрочем, отчего-то ужасно не любил поцелуев в губы, так что это было тщетно. Устроив руки партнера у себя на бедрах, Шимада принялся самозабвенно зацеловывать загорелую шею, оттянув неизменный красный платок. Внезапная мысль пришла ему в голову, он резко, по-кошачьи приподнялся, посмотрел на настенные часы: чуть больше чем через полчаса нужно было выходить на утреннюю разминку.

– А бегать? Стадион?

– Тебе не хватает физических нагрузок? Так ты по адресу, родной, – осклабился Маккри, переворачиваясь вместе с Генджи, в который раз с удивлением обнаруживая, какой он лёгкий. 

Игриво толкнувшись бёдрами меж раскинутых ног Шимады, Джесси упёрся руки в металлические вставки на его груди и довольно произнёс:

– Рейес на больничном. Проявим солидарность по отношению к начальству, м?

Генджи неуверенно повторил "солидарность", произнеся "р" вместо "л". Скорее всего, он ни черта не понял, что там собирался проявлять командиру Джесси, но планы на ближайшее время уже и так были очевидны. Да и потом, его сослуживец никогда не медлил с тем, чтобы подкреплять слова действиями, поэтому ошибиться Шимада не боялся. Обе его ладони скрылись под стрейчевой тканью форменной водолазки Маккри, обводя рельефный пресс. Маккри довольно заурчал, когда разные – прохладная жёсткая и тёплая живая – руки прошлись по его животу. Нетерпеливо стянув водолазку, он наклонился к Генджи; ощутимо прикусив нежную кожу на его шее, провёл влажным языком к месту крепления его протеза, зная, как заводит его прикосновение к коже на стыке с металлом. Руками он легко оглаживал его бёдра – опять же там, где бледная кожа переходила в углепластик – или что за чертовщину ему выдали вместо утраченных конечностей. Его любимое место. Генджи издал тихое протяжное "гнннн" и подался навстречу, прижимаясь к любовнику всем телом. Его ладони переместились на задницу и ощутимо сжали, Маккри двинул бедрами – и получил шипящее "ксоо" прямо в ухо, когда его дурацкая BAMF! через ткань задела набухший член. За это ковбой снова оказался снизу; Шимада проворно стащил с него сапоги и отстегнул пряжку – она жалобно звякнула о пол, когда он решительно отшвырнул ремень. Штаны были спущены сразу вместе с трусами. Генджи улёгся у Джесси между ног с лицом победителя. Ему нравилось смотреть, как вздрагивает и покрывается мурашками внутренняя сторона бедра, когда его стальные пальцы касаются мошонки. Приподнявшись на локтях, он похабно высунул язык и медленно обвел его кончиком головку члена. 

Маккри медленно, утробно простонал, подавшись бедрами вперёд. Руки сгребли чёрные пряди волос, притягивая голову Генджи к паху. Горячий рот сомкнулся вокруг члена стрелка – и это было просто потрясающе.

Генджи прикрыл глаза – не любил он эти блядские гляделки, и ненавистные шрамы на лице еще напоминали о себе, даже после того, как это самое лицо было многократно зацеловано Маккри. Шимада сфокусировался на головке, рукой сжимая ствол члена – экспериментировать с глубиной ему как-то не хотелось, ведь где-то там в глотке начинался кусок искусственной трахеи. Не то чтобы он боялся, что с ней что-то станется... просто, наверное, не стоило рисковать, ибо, случись что, объясниться с доктором Циглер помешают два барьера – языковой и этический. Джесси снова нетерпеливо потянул его за волосы, и Генджи, осознав, что что мысли его уплыли куда-то далеко, вернулся в “здесь и сейчас” и с энтузиазмом продолжил ласки.

Опустил ладони на плечи Маккри, чуть сжав их, прошелся по лопаткам. 

– О-о-ох, Генджи... – простонал он и попросил: – Скажи что-нибудь на своём странном языке.

У Джесси просто голову сносило, когда Генджи ворковал по-своему, странно и непонятно.  
Генджи фыркнул, отстраняясь.

– У меня же рот занят, идиота ты кусок, – промурлыкал он на японском, отметив, как лицо Маккри прямо-таки засветилось. Наверное, однажды они научатся понимать друг друга... Наверное.

Шимада вытер губы о запястье и весьма вызывающе потянулся, Джесси притянул его к себе и перевернул снова, вконец сминая несчастные простыни и стаскивая с японца условные остатки одежды.

Грубые подушечки пальцев стрелка прошлись по изогнутой линии, где живая, человеческая кожа переходила в блестящий металл на его груди. Генджи невнятно простонал что-то, вызвав у Маккри очередную довольную ухмылку. Сместив руки на бёдра, он закинул ноги Шимады себе на талию, одновременно наклоняясь к нему. Избежал поцелуя, прикусил шею, спустился ниже, к линии, которую только что обводил руками, выдохнул и слегка сжал вставший член Генджи. 

– Погоди-погоди-погоди, – скороговоркой произнёс он, укладывая нетерпеливо извивающегося под ним любовника. 

Левой рукой продолжая ласкать стройное бедро, Джесси наклонился, подцепил с пола штаны, нашарил в кармане заветный квадратик. Облизнул ставшие горячими губы, зубами разорвал упаковку. Пока возился с резинкой, он неотрывно смотрел на Генджи, улыбаясь краем рта. Шимада терпеть этого не мог, но Маккри нравилось вглядываться в его лицо, которое он видел так редко.  
В ответ на его пристальный взгляд и ухмылку Генджи тихо цокнул языком и демонстративно отвернул лицо, зная, впрочем, что лишь открыл для Маккри новый интересный ракурс – в профиль. Благодаря неуемной страсти ковбоя к любованию его телом можно было представить, что кожа не исчеркана уродливыми полосами шрамов, не покрыта молочными разводами обгоревшей ткани, что он не похож на живого мертвеца и на него действительно приятно смотреть. В глубине души Генджи понимал, что ни в одном языке не найдет слов, чтобы выразить свою благодарность за это.

Джесси снова прильнул к нему, от его близости становилось жарко, он как-то умудрялся заполнять собой все пространство, вытесняя, казалось, даже воздух из легких. Шимада с готовностью развел ноги шире. 

Грубовато сжав его гладкий, без намёка на щетину подбородок, Маккри развернул его лицо, приблизился, выдохнул в его губы, шепча:

– Черт побери, какого хера ты меня так заводишь, ниндзя-мальчик? – и, так и не поцеловав, больно укусил его за нижнюю губу. 

Грудью он ощущал, как рёбра на левой стороне Генджи упруго прогнулись под его напором – стрелок был намного, намного тяжелее. Отпустив лицо, Джесси быстро сунул два пальца в горячий рот Шимады. Другая рука с силой сжала тощую задницу.

Парень приглушенно охнул, языком играя с чужими пальцами. Обеими руками он обвил широкий торс любовника, еще плотнее – хотя куда уж там – прижимая его к себе, почти урча от потрясающего ощущения, когда твой член зажат между двумя телами. Говорить "трахни меня уже" Генджи научился на второй или третий раз, когда Маккри загибал его в туалете или раздевалке и дразнил чуть ли не до потери сознания. Сейчас же он предусмотрительно заткнул Шимаде рот, и тому оставалось лишь стонать и все-таки встречаться с ним взглядом.

Джесси знал этот выразительный взгляд. Одно только то, как Генджи царапал ногтями его плечи, прижимая к себе, почти раздавленный под немаленьким весом стрелка, как нетерпеливо подавался бёдрами навстречу – Маккри казалось, что его яйца сейчас просто взорвутся к чертовой матери. 

Шимада выгнулся под ним дугой, сладко и длинно выстанывая что-то, когда Джесси дотронулся до него - ведь ещё даже ничего не сделал! Джесси Маккри был вообще-то большим поклонником хорошей, качественной ебли, но всякий раз ловил себя на легком удивлении от того, каким жадным был Генджи. Его можно было трахать хоть сутками – впрочем, кажется у них появился реальный шанс это проверить. 

Устав возиться с пальцами, Маккри, рукой помогая найти нужное положение, толкнул член к заднице Генджи.

И то, как резко Маккри заканчивал предварительные ласки, как нетерпеливо входил в него, стискивая все части тела – живую кожу, металл, углепластик – без разбора, как прикрывал глаза и приоткрывал рот – заставляло Шимаду еще больше млеть под ним. Рваные поцелуи, вся эта неукротимая страсть – в эти моменты он чувствовал себя живым, и сомнения в своей идентичности растворялись в водовороте самых что ни на есть человеческих ощущений. Он и правда готов был переживать это сутки напролет, это был его личный ноотроп, приводящий в чувство лучше всякой химии и задушевных разговоров. Джесси снова переключился на его шею, и Генджи послушно откинул голову назад, неосознанно впиваясь ногтями в чужую спину.

Упершись лбом в высокую, горячую, чуть влажную скулу, Маккри толкнулся быстрее – вдохновенный вздох со стороны любовника. Стрелок поднялся, опершись на ладони выпрямленных рук – отросшие волосы щекотали лицо и шею – и попытался сфокусироваться на лице Генджи.   
Джесси безумно нравилось, как оно выглядело, когда он трахал его.   
Короткие, угольно-чёрные пряди на белой простыне. Полузакрытые глаза. Крохотная капля пота на виске.   
То, как Генджи закусывал губы, сдерживаясь стоны. То, как выгибал шею, выставляя напоказ заменяющий ему кожу темно-серый покров – не металл и не пластик, чертовски чувствительный. Шимада вцепился в его бёдра, не зная, куда деть руки, нуждаясь в более тесном контакте. 

– Едрить твою душу Бога мать, – рвано выдохнул Маккри, замедляясь. – Ты прикончишь меня однажды, робокоп.

Генджи взглянул на него вопросительно и почти жалобно, но со следующим толчком снова закрыл глаза и простонал. Периодически Маккри выдавал что-то на своем особом, маккриевском, языке, и японец не был уверен, что в такие моменты даже носители языка его полностью понимают. Однажды он робко попросил помочь ему с разговорным английским, но учитель из Джесси получился так себе, да и в перерывах между сном, вылазками, тренировками и горячим сексом сил заниматься чем-то осмысленным попросту не оставалось. 

Шимада, в свою очередь, шептал и стонал на японском, и Джесси от этого только заводился. Пока он отлип от любовника, чтобы полюбоваться его лицом, Генджи воспользовался возможностью и – интуитивно правой рукой – сжал свой член. Ощущения были сомнительными, как будто омник тебе пытается надрачивать. Но вкупе со всем остальным было как будто бы даже неплохо. Нужно привыкать к этому, с судорожным вздохом подумал Генджи, продолжая ласкать себя. В конце концов, у Маккри точно такой же протез, и он отнюдь не чурается пускать его в ход. И делает это просто превосходно.

Джесси облизнул пересохшие губы и, просунув руки под приподнятую навстречу поясницу, затащил Генджи на себя, одновременно разворачиваясь на узкой койке, сбросив ноги – Шимада оказался у него на коленях. Пальцы сгребли волосы, заставляя любовника откинуть голову, второй Джесси перехватил его поперёк спины чуть ниже лопаток и поднялся на ноги, ловя невероятный кайф от того, как мало весил Генджи. Едва не скулящий от наслаждения Шимада сплёл тонкие ноги вокруг икр стрелка, обняв его руками за шею, оказываясь ещё плотнее, ещё ближе, чем вообще было возможно. Генджи непокорно дернул головой, высвобождая волосы, но лишь затем, чтобы игриво схватить за пальцы зубами и следом - поцеловать ладонь. Его собственные руки рассеянно стискивали широкие плечи, левую он запустил в густые каштановые волосы, прочесывая их пальцами, большим цепляя серьгу.   
– Обожаю тебя, – с паузами, на выдохе пробормотал "ниндзя-мальчик" и прикусил губу, хотя американец его, конечно, все равно не поймет. Но не обожать Маккри в такие моменты было невозможно, а не говорить об этом – преступно. 

Странно-звучащие, ни на что не похожие слова пополам с горячим дыханием обожгли стрелка одновременно и эмоциональным наслаждением, и физическим жаром. Маккри довольно застонал и ускорился, вбиваясь на всю длину, уже не сдерживаясь. Ноги стали ватными и он упал на койку спиной, увлекая Генджи за собой – теперь сверху оказался он. Почти поднимая весь его вес за бёдра одними руками, стрелок закрыл глаза и почувствовал приближение оргазма. На границе восприятия Генджи выстанывал что-то все громче. Японцу пришлось двигать бедрами активнее, чтобы поддержать бешеный ритм, заданный Маккри. В шутке про физическую нагрузку была значительная доля правды. Бионической рукой Генджи опирался на его полусогнутое колено, живой – одними кончиками пальцев держался за напрягшийся живот. Наибольшее наслаждение Шимада получал от ощущения, что его партнер в экстазе. Поэтому, когда Маккри с глухим рычанием кончил, ему потребовались лишь пара мгновений, чтобы, в последний момент накрыв свой член ладонью, самому сжаться в сладостной судороге.

Маккри расслабил руки, сжимавшие полукожу-полупластик. Под закрытыми веками плясали искры. Джесси не двигался, ловя с пульсацией уходивший из тела кайф. Генджи незаметно соскользнул с него, негромко хлопнув дверью ванной; Джесси заложил руки за голову. Впрочем, когда Шимада вернулся, в губах стрелка уже торчала тлеющая сигарета. 

Тёплое, влажное тело коснулось бока – Джесси, не глядя, сгрёб любовника, привлекая к себе. Вынул сигарету, украл быстрый, удовлетворённый поцелуй, оставив на губах Генджи горький привкус табака и, хитро сощурившись, спросил:

– Ну что, Шимада-кун, чьи марафоны тебе больше по вкусу, мои или майора?

Генджи прижался к Джесси, зарывшись носом в чуть влажные от пота волосы. 

– Это не сравнивают, – хмыкнул он и ловко вытащил из пальцев стрелка сигарету, чтобы затянуться самому. Он, конечно, не мог представить такого извращенца, который предпочел бы общество Рейеса хорошему сексу. Впрочем, подумал Генджи – мысли текли лениво, как вишневое варенье – это мог быть очень влюбленный в Рейеса извращенец.


	3. prologue 1

**25 лет спустя**

♫ _Nine Inch Nails — Help Me I Am In Hell_ ♫ 

Девушка дотронулась до сенсора, и дверь пассажирского сиденья послушно скользнула вверх. В салоне было тепло, уютно и безопасно — но девушка отчего-то поежилась, когда дверь неспешно закрылась за ней до щелчка.

— Домой, пожалуйста, — попросила она у автопилота, и машина бесшумно двинулась вперед на воздушной подушке.

Такой холодной ночи в этих краях Мерси не помнила уже давно — наглядное подтверждение исследований Мей. Неужели скоро мир ждет очередной ледниковый период? Она с тоской взглянула на пролетавший за окном авто темный бульвар. Отдельные кусты и деревья, оформленные садовниками в причудливые фигуры, подсвечивались мягким молочно-белым светом. Глаза слипались сами собой — она опять работала гораздо дольше, чем должна была, несмотря на увещевания Уинстона. Поправив Кадуцей, упрямо сползавший с соседнего сиденья, Мерси не удержалась и прикрыла глаза. Нет ничего страшного в том, чтобы подремать десять минут…

 

***

— Вы прибыли к месту назначения.

Девушка вздрогнула, осоловело оглянулась и потянулась к ручке. Снаружи её обдало прохладой, и…

Она быстро юркнула обратно в машину. Ошибка автопилота? Это вообще возможно?

— Передать ручное управление, — скомандовала Мерси и коснулась сенсора карты. В каком районе она вообще оказалась? Как долго… как долго ехала машина? К горлу подступил ком, когда взгляд упал на циферблат на приборной панели.

— Передать ручное управление! — с раздражением повторила девушка, но система словно зависла. Дверь закрывалась тошнотворно медленно. Краем глаза Мерси заметила едва уловимое в ночи движение. Она не была готова к такому ни морально, ни физически — столько времени без полевой практики — но рука на автомате выхватила пистолет. В салоне почти нечем было дышать из-за словно из ниоткуда появившегося терпкого запаха горящего угля…

Машина по-прежнему не отвечала на ее команды. Широкое кресло не позволяло увидеть, что там сзади, но Мерси _чувствовала_ , что на заднее сиденье опустился кто-то весьма грузный — и в то же самое время совершенно бесшумный.

— Что вам нужно? — выдавила из себя девушка, чувствуя, как незнакомый, _потусторонний_ страх сковывает нутро.

Никто не ответил.

Сглотнув, она коснулась кнопки на кресле, чтобы развернуть его в положение пассажирского, лицом в салон. От осознания неизбежного она и пошевелиться не смогла, увидев широкоплечего незнакомца в маске.

Да и был ли смысл?

— Давно не виделись, — голос был низкий, рокочущий и какой-то… не вполне естественный. Она определённо никогда не слышала его раньше. Но прежде, чем девушка успела что-то сказать, сильная рука в когтистой перчатке стиснула ее запястье так, что кости затрещали — блондинка вскрикнула от боли. Сразу же последовал удар по голове, и все происходящее провалилось в темноту.


	4. PLAY

Тяжелые шаги форменных ботинок эхом отдавались в пустом коридоре. Майор Моррисон кивнул кадету, остановившемуся, чтобы отдать ему честь. Прищелкнув каблуками, четко, по уставу — укол ностальгии. Каких-то десять лет назад он сам был таким же кадетом. Другие коридоры, другие майоры, капитаны, полковники. Длинный путь, приведший его сюда.  
Продолжив думать о спиралях времени, накручивающих, нанизывающих события на себя, словно на нить, он уже дошел до входа в медблок. Бросив взгляд на едва мерцающий голубым планшет, Моррисон шагнул в двери.

Глухую тишину блока нарушил стук каблуков его ботинок. Из-за угла выплыла омничка: «Здравия желаю, товарищ майор» — Моррисон бросил на нее быстрый взгляд, кивнул, глазами рыская по холлу.

— Лейтенант Циглер у себя?

— Так точно, — привычным механическим голосом ответила помощница. Майор снова кивнул.

Дважды ударил костяшками по белой поверхности двери. Глаза поймали в фокус табличку с именем, оформленную под золото. «Да-да» из-за двери, торопливое, глухое.

Джек повернул ручку, по военной привычке сначала оглядел кабинет, и только потом вошел. Ангела стояла у стены, спиной к нему. Под руками доктора он угадал разобранный корпус «Кадуцея». На секунду он залюбовался ее тонкой фигуркой, которую безошибочно можно было угадать под белым халатом.

— Секунду!

Ангела обернулась, нетерпеливо отбросив прядь упавшую на лоб. Лицо ее — или Джеку только показалось — засветилось и на нем появилась легкая улыбка.

— Здравия желаю, майор.

Моррисон протянул ей планшет.

— Здравия желаю, лейтенант. Вот. Здесь список кадетов, обязанных к явке на внеплановый осмотр. Время приема назначите самостоятельно.

— Внушительный, — Ангела хмыкнула, открыв папку и пролистав файлы. Прошлой ночью Джек отнюдь не из вежливости отстранил Циглер от своей бумажной работы. Иногда в глубине души ее даже немного раздражало, насколько расширился круг ее обязанностей после того, как она присоединилась к Overwatch. Но опомниться удавалось сразу: то, что она делает — чрезвычайно важная деталь в механизме их организации.

— Будет сделано, — кивнула доктор наконец и, по привычке прижав планшет к груди, вновь улыбнулась Моррисону. Командир выглядел посвежевшим — и в этом однозначно было замешано то, что с ним сделали на программе подготовки суперсолдат. Обычный человек физически не может высыпаться за то время, что обычно отводилось Джеку на отдых.

— Да, конечно, — рассеянно подтвердил он, чувствуя, как неотвратимо губы сами растягиваются в улыбке. Рукой Джек нервно провел по волосам ото лба к затылку — он всегда делал так, когда нервничал.

— Хм. Ангела, у тебя есть планы на выходные? — наконец решился он.

— Ммм, — Циглер стрельнула глазами куда-то в сторону, улыбка сделалась шире и еще милее из-за появившихся на щеках ямочек. Она вдруг почувствовала, что Джеку было _неловко_. От этого вдвойне неловко сделалось ей самой.

— Ну, допустим, пока нет, а что? — Она беззаботно накрутила блондинистую прядку на указательный палец и отошла к своему столу, чтобы положить туда папку.

Стопроцентно здоровое сердце майора предательски екнуло.

— Что если я приглашу тебя на чашечку кофе? Я знаю отличное место.

Чистая импровизация. На самом деле, Джек даже не думал, что дойдет до этого. Но в груди разлилось приятное тепло. Обычно ему не составляло труда флиртовать с девушками: он был хорош собой, хорошо сложен, харизматичен — он знал об этом и умел этим пользоваться. Но почему-то именно сейчас система дала сбой, заставляя его выглядеть как все эти герои глупых комедийных мелодрам.

Ангела даже обернулась, чтобы присмотреться: нет, слух ее не подвел, Джек и правда заметно волновался. Если бы не это, она подумала бы, что это шутка или розыгрыш.

— Кофе — вредный напиток, командир, — промурлыкала Циглер, с трудом удерживая улыбку в пределах вежливости.

Глаза Моррисона чуть расширились. Кашлянув, он протянул, осторожно подбирая слова:

— Что ж… Тогда, полагаю, э-э-э, чай будет более… подходящим вариантом.

Девушка присела на краешек стола.

— Чай я люблю, — кивнула она и склонила голову набок, хитро прищурившись. Ощущение… власти над человеком свалилось так неожиданно, что вызвало какую-то почти детскую эйфорию. Сколько лет капитану Моррисону? Можно уточнить, заглянув в личный файл, но пара лет не имела особого значения — так или иначе, он значительно старше. И при этом перед своей хорошенькой подчинённой он робеет как мальчишка.

— Это приглашение на свидание, командир? — Ангела лукаво заглянула Джеку в глаза, с умилением отметив, что тот покраснел. В голове и груди творился какой-то сумбур. Она честно не знала, зачем вдруг начала с ним флиртовать и задавать глупые вопросы. Конечно же, это свидание. Боже правый, это очередной зародыш служебного романа. И с кем!

— Так точно, — на автомате выпалил он. Военная муштра. Ничем ее теперь не вытравишь.

Поправил непослушными вдруг пальцами воротник плаща. Ангела была все так же мила, но она ведь откровенно играла с ним! От этого от чувствовал себя еще более по-идиотски, но давать задний ход было поздно. Это, однако, ни разу не отменяло его радости. Свидание с Циглер. Звучало чертовски хорошо.

Ангела не выдержала и все-таки прыснула. Нет, ну как же нелепо выглядят люди, у которых пелена влечения к кому-то застилает их обычно трезвый рассудок! Стало быть, в присутствии Габриэля она выглядит так же. Впрочем, нет — еще хуже, ведь ей недостает моррисоновской непробиваемой самоуверенности, которой, впрочем, и у него сейчас поубавилось.  
Циглер неторопливо приблизилась, и с каждым её шагом Джеку всё больше хотелось спасовать. Отчего-то после того, как она согласилась на свидание, ему стало еще сложнее рядом с ней. Она подняла руку, привставав на носочки — воображение нарисовало, как она кладет ладонь на его щеку, покрытую едва заметной светлой щетиной, чуть поглаживая её. Он почти даже подался навстречу этому воображаемому движению, но сдержался, собрав остатки воли в кулак. Однако Ангела всего лишь оправила его воротник, совсем как вчера, задержав руку чуть дольше, чем требовалось.

— Суббота, четыре. Я зайду за вами, лейтенант.

Ангела кивнула, продолжая чуть заметно улыбаться.

— До свидания, лейтенант.

Когда дверь захлопнулась за его спиной, Джек услышал наконец, как бешено колотилось его сердце.

***

Рейес открыл глаза сразу и без раскачки встал с постели, как будто и не спал на самом деле, а лишь дремал вполглаза. Первым делом прислушался к своему телу: болей не было, лишь отголоски. Четко давал о себе знать только глубокий порез поперек губ.

Чертыхнулся, вспомнив, что сегодня снова придется оказаться под тошнотным светом, и даже потягиваться не стал, хотя и захотелось было.

Рейес редко оставался в медблоке на ночь, обычно он не убивался до такого состояния, поэтому сначала обвел взглядом палату, прежде чем обнаружил перегородку, за которой скрывался тесный санузел. Взглянул в зеркало: после хорошего сна его лицо можно было почти назвать добродушным — Габриэль принадлежал к тому странному типу людей, что просыпались в хорошем настроении — другое дело, что к вечеру он становился почти невыносимым. На разбитой еще вчера скуле не осталось ни следа. Порез же алел на смуглой коже, все еще кое-где покрытый коркой засохшей крови. Рейес умылся, взглянул на себя еще раз — стало лучше.  
Он закончил с остальными санитарными процедурами, содрал все-таки оказавшуюся маловатой больничную пижаму и встал под душ. Довольно прикрыл глаза, подставляя лицо под горячие струи. Рука скользнула к паху — он помнил про обещание, которое дал себе вчера. Габриэлю не требовалось много времени, чтобы завестись — уже через пару минут он уверенно двигал кулаком. . Разрядка наступила быстро — у него давно никого не было, а тело настойчиво требовало близости. Постояв еще пару минут под тугими струями, Габриэль перекрыл воду и тряхнул головой. Полотенце ему не потребовалось.

Вслед за приятным расслаблением после сна и дрочки пришел чудовищный голод. Решив разобраться со всем разом, Рейес натянул штаны на голое тело и как был босой вышел в коридор.

Он свернул за угол, где, как помнилось, находились кабинет и перевязочная — только затем, чтобы столкнуться с Моррисоном нос к носу.

— О, Габриэль, — немного не своим голосом промолвил Джек, чудом не врезавшись в главу Blackwatch. Черт, у него даже из головы вылетело, что медкрыло сейчас не пустует.

— Как самочувствие? — он кашлянул в кулак, выкрав этим себе секунду на то, чтобы окончательно избавиться от туповатой улыбки, намертво приклеившейся к лицу. Он окинул взглядом обнаженный мускулистый торс в поисках ранений, несовместимых с нормальным распорядком дня. Синяк, конечно, выглядел жутко, но не особенно его удовлетворил.

Волнение, одновременно окрылявшее и обезоруживавшее Моррисона, пошло на спад; образ смеющейся блондинки вытеснила из головы картинка, где латинос грубо хватает девушку, держа её за запястья.

Габриэль нахмурился, поймав на себе оценивающий взгляд Моррисона на себе, и рефлекторно сложил руки на груди, вздернул подбородок. Странное чувство, возникшее, когда он заметил, что Джек — улыбается? — он решил проигнорировать.  
— Удовлетворительное, — с вызовом ответил он.

— Ладно, посчитаем, что у тебя легкая контузия и поэтому ты позволяешь себе разгуливать полуголым, — Моррисон хмыкнул, чувствуя, как где-то внутри аккумулируется агрессия. Есть такие люди, которые одним своим видом вызывают желание начистить им морду. Пожалуй, Рейес мог бы стать их предводителем.

— И распускать руки, — чуть тише добавил Джек, сокращая расстояние между ними. Началась их привычная игра в гляделки.

Рейес вздёрнул бровь. Когда Моррисон шагнул к нему, Габриэль напрягся и подавил малодушное желание отступить.  
«Личное пространство, Джек.»

— О чем ты?

— Ты прекрасно знаешь, о чем я, не нужно придуриваться, — почти прорычал Джек, чувствуя, как заводится все сильнее из-за безразлично-хамоватого выражения лица Рейеса. — Может, ты и забываешься, пока на вылазках просиживаешь в кустах со своими головорезами, но у нас здесь, вообще-то, цивилизованный мир.

Габриэль все еще давил из себя непонимающего дурачка, и Моррисон окончательно рассердился. Черт, служба эта — сплошное надругательство над их дружбой.

— Я видел синяки на ее руках. Она пыталась их свести, но не очень успешно. Какого черта, Гейб?

Габриэль непонимающе нахмурился и поджал губы, ответившие ему болезненным уколом незажившей раны.

Моррисон сверкал в него своими голубыми глазищами, Габриэлю хотелось, чтобы он перестал. И понял, что объяснить будет сложно.

— Вытаскивала осколок из раны, я сработал на рефлексах, — максимально нейтрально произнёс Рейес, поведя плечами.

На лице Моррисона заиграли желваки. Он раздраженно мотнул головой в сторону и шумно выдохнул, поджав губы. Ангела сказала ему то же самое. Теперь он чувствовал себя глупо. А глупо себя чувствовать он не любил. Особенно перед Рейесом. Потому что… Черт знает почему. Они снова встретились взглядами, васильковые и темно-карие глаза, и почему-то к раздражению и недовольству добавилось смятение…

— Что здесь происходит?

Ангела моментально возникла рядом, готовая, пожалуй, влезть между ними сама — при том, что рядом с двумя суперсолдатами она казалась тростиночкой. Неожиданно Джек почувствовал себя очень уверенно — этого так не хватало пять минут назад. Его рука легла Ангеле на спину — весьма целомудренно, на уровне лопаток и в груди Рейеса заворочалось глухое недовольство в ответ на этой хозяйский жест. На кого недовольство было направлено, он идентифицировать не смог.

— Все в порядке, просто интересуюсь самочувствием лейтенанта, — проговорил он, не отрывая глаз от Габриэля, замечая, как тот едва заметно меняется в лице. — Тренировка в одиннадцать-тридцать, — на прощание напомнил Джек, кивнул Ангеле (отметив, как порозовели ее щеки) и напоследок снова искоса взглянул на Рейеса.

Рейес стрельнул глазами в Ангелу. Уходя, Джек оставил ему на размышление сложный взгляд, разозлив этим ещё больше.

— Мне можно поесть? — спросил он, отгоняя эфемерные эмоции в угоду простым физическим надобностям. Где-то глубоко продолжало скрести, и Габриэль надеялся, что после удовлетворения подножия пирамиды Маслоу его отпустит.  
— Я попросила Тарью принести тебе завтрак из столовой, — ответила Ангела, некоторое время еще провожая спину Джека задумчивым взглядом. — Не в моих силах запретить тебе вставать, но я все же еще раз напоминаю тебе про постельный режим. Если что-то случится, тебе придется брать больничный на месяц, и виновата в этом буду я. Пойдем, — ее рука до обнаженного бицепса, который Циглер не смогла бы обхватить двумя ладонями. — Если ты так остро реагируешь на исцеляющий эффект излучения, лучше провести процедуру до принятия пищи.

Габриэль нетерпеливо передернул плечами.

— Ладно. Да. Давай покончим с этим.

Вскользь он подумал, что предложение было весьма разумным, потому что при одном воспоминании о ненавистном «Кадуцее» желудок немедленно скрутила сухая судорога.

Ангела направилась вперед, не имея ни малейшего представления о том, смотрит ли на нее сейчас Рейес, но на всякий случай приосанившись. Она чуть изменила установки по сравнению со вчерашним днем — излучение сегодня было немного мощнее, но и процедура за счет этого должна была занять меньшее количество времени. Габриэль ожидаемо поморщился, когда луч коснулся его бока. Ангела обошла кушетку и присела за свой стол, на котором раскрытой лежала папка со списком для диспансеризации. Она опустила глаза на первый профайл — «Окстон, Лена» — и принялась читать, но в голове крутились тревожные мысли о том, что ей еще как-то нужно уговорить Габриэля на тестирование усиляющего луча. Уговорить его подписать договор об испытаниях. Как?..

Габриэль же попробовал зацепиться мыслями за какой-нибудь простой эпизод, чтобы прокручивая его, перестать концентрироваться на все ещё странном, однозначно неприятном ощущении в боку. Но вместо предполагаемых воспоминаниях о тренировках и боях он вернулся в момент разговора с Джеком, когда рука майора по-хозяйски расположилась на ее спине, и невольно напрягся. Почему это его задело? Почему он продолжает об этом думать? Они что, вместе или вроде того? — раньше он ничего подобного не замечал. Ситуация бесила его своей неопределённостью. Ревновал ли он Ангелу к Джеку, спросил себе Рейес — нет, определённо нет. С какой стати. Габриэль перевёл взгляд на Циглер. Попытался поймать за хвост свои эмоции: вроде ничего особенного. То есть как, нет, она симпатичная, и он бы, пожалуй, не отказался бы… К тому же, на неё себе приятно смотреть, как на девушку, хотя она была не совсем в его вкусе.  
Чертыхнувшись, Рейес выбросил это из головы, предпочтя воспринимать сосущий луч, чем разбираться в собственных эмоциях.

Взгляда с Ангелы, впрочем, не отвёл, наблюдая, как она разглядывала свое расписание в программе для тайм-менеджмента, задумчиво накручивая светлую прядку на палец. Она вбила всех ожидающих диспансеризации кадет в прямоугольнички, которые теперь повисли рядом с таблицей и ожидали, когда их впихнут в плотный график. Однако вся суббота была занята испытаниями «Кадуцея». В сознании всплыла картинка с рабочим местом Моррисона, с бессчётными экранами и еще большим количеством файлов на них. С тихим вздохом она ткнула пальцем в прямоугольничек «Окстон, Лена» и перетащила его на вечер воскресенья, ткнула на иконку с письмом — уведомить пациентку. Отдохнуть еще успеется. Краем глаза она замечала, что Рейес буравит ее взглядом. Это было одновременно приятное и чертовски тревожное ощущение.

— Все в порядке, Габриэль?

— Да. Долго ещё?

Потом поймал, как укололо его, что она назвала его по имени. Ему не нравилось, когда люди так делали. Слишком…интимно. Его редко — да и мало кто — так называли, и каждый раз он ощущал неприятный укол воспоминаний. Было время, когда иначе его и не звали. Другая жизнь.

— Не очень, — Ангела снова уткнулась в таблицу, заправив прядку за ухо, но лейтенант продолжал прожигать ее взглядом, и сконцентрироваться толком не получалось. Тарья зашла в кабинет и поздоровалась с Габриэлем — значит, его завтрак уже ждет в палате. Омничка подошла к столу, и они принялись вполголоса обсуждать, какие установки усиляющего луча следует выбрать для первого тестирования.

Напоследок Ангела напомнила, что зайдёт ближе к вечеру, ещё раз — сколько можно-все проверит. Рейес рассеянно кивнул, думая о чем-то своём, трогая пальцами бок, пытаясь загладить тактильными ощущениями неприятный, жгучий постэффект от луча.  
***  
Обед содержал мясо, а это было почти единственным критерием, по которому Рейес оценивал пищу. Проглотив оба блюда, не почувствовав вкуса, Габриэль бесцельно походил по комнате и, не зная, чем ещё себя занять, решил подремать.

Удивительно, но в сон он провалился мгновенно, как только его голова коснулась подушки в белой больничной наволочке.

***

Оставшись в одиночестве, Циглер оперативно расправилась с оставшимися отчетами, после чего они с Тарьей пересобрали «Кадуцей», готовый теперь к лабораторным испытаниям. Самое первое Ангела решила провести на себе, и они даже повеселились, когда хрупкая девушка почти без усилий подняла омничку на руки и пронесла по коридору. Сладостное ощущение от усиляющего луча совсем не походило на столь раздражавшую Габриэля щекотку луча исцеляющего. Это давало призрачную надежду на то, что Рейес все же согласится его протестировать.

Циглер заглянула к нему в палату, когда солнце уже начало клониться к закату — золотистые полоски света, разделенного жалюзи, расчертили кровать и дремлющего на ней лейтенанта. Девушка замерла на входе, невольно залюбовавшись лицом спящего. Хмурое и почти всегда напряженное, во сне его черты расслабились и даже приняли добродушный оттенок. Бесшумно ступая, Ангела — почти не осознавая, что она творит — опустилась на край постели и коснулась рукой его щеки, там, где еще вчера зияла рана, а сегодня уже была гладкая розоватая кожа — ее стараниями.

_♫ NeboScrub - Don't look back ♫_  
_Солнце вызолотило последнюю полосу у самых крыш высоток, словно макнув их в густо-жёлтый сироп. Шум большого города за окном то раскалывался на составляющие его партии: детский смех, звук шин по разбитому асфальту, щебет птиц, то соединялся снова, неразделимым эмбиент-треком касался его ушей._

_Ему снился Лос-Анджелес._

_На улице кто-то разбил бутылку, послышались крики, с кухни запахло эмпанадой.  
Лёгкая и нежная, тёплая ладонь коснулась лица. Мама? Чуть вздохнув, Габриэль сонно пробормотал:_

_— Dame un par de minutos más…_

Ангела прикрыла глаза, прогоняя перед мысленным взором то, как она наклоняется к нему и так же осторожно целует… от того, что происходит дальше — не так, как ей хотелось бы, а куда более приближенного к реальности сюжета — в горле собрался колючий комок. Циглер замерла на мгновение, отчаянно прогоняя все свои эмоции и чувства. Так нельзя, она в первую очередь профессионал. С сожалением убрав ладонь от лица Габриэля, она провела кончиками пальцев по его руке.

Сон схлопнулся и исчез, как только он открыл глаза, как обычно быстро, словно и не спал, только оставил странное неуловимо тревожное чувство позади затылка. Габриэль поймал в фокус лицо Ангелы, ее руку, зависшую в паре дюймов от его.

— Я говорил во сне? — серьёзно спросил Рейес — знал, что такое с ним иногда случалось.

Сны никогда не оставались в памяти, только ощущение, что он упустил нечто важное преследовало его после пробуждения. Как сейчас.

— На испанском, я ничего не поняла, — Ангела не смогла сдержать теплой улыбки. Она поднялась с его постели и почти виновато посмотрела сверху вниз.

— Пойдем, нужно сделать диагностику, проверить, как регенерируются ткани. И если все будет хорошо, то у меня есть одно интересное предложение, — с оттенком заговорщицкого тона добавила она.

Габриэль нахмурился, отгоняя мысли, которые сейчас были совершенно не к месту. Солнечные лучи, выхватившие квадрат окна полосками — жалюзи были закрыты лишь на половину, — неуловимо о чем-то напоминали. Габриэль тряхнул головой.

Какая-то новая улыбка Ангелы обожгла его интересом. Она вроде раньше не говорила с ним таким тоном.

Сбросив ноги с узкой больничной койки он с удовольствием потянулся.

— Ну пойдём.

Циглер, довольная тем, что краем глаза полюбовалась на его мощное тело, охваченное приятной дрожью на несколько мгновений, не стала делать ему замечание. В конце концов, если трещины еще не успели срастись, потянуться без боли ему было бы проблематично. А если они действительно еще не срослись, — мстительно подумала Ангела, как обычно, первой направляясь прочь из палаты, — то будет повод оставить его в стационаре еще на несколько дней.

Ангела воодушевленно носилась вокруг него, восхищённой улыбалась, глядя на мониторы –сканирование подтвердило ее ожидания. Лейтенанта Рейеса можно было отправлять в горячую точку хоть прямо сейчас. Девушка едва заметно покачала головой и в очередной раз горько пожалела о том, что у нее нет доступа к засекреченным файлам проекта по подготовке суперсолдат. Если бы она знала, какой триггер позволяет телу настолько эффективно распоряжаться своими ресурсами… С другой стороны, подобная информация и впрямь не должна быть доступна кому попало.

Так или иначе, по регламенту Циглер не могла отпустить пациента в расположение уже сейчас. Даже с поправкой на ужасающие темпы восстановления, в теории Габриэлю еще рано было заниматься физическими нагрузками в полном объеме.

— Показатели весьма обнадеживающие, — Циглер снова улыбнулась Рейесу. Габриэль сделал вывод, что, может, уже завтра можно будет, наконец, заняться делами: забыть о ерунде, что здесь, в палате, никак не покидала голову. Лучше трое суток в засаде. Как и сейчас, вместо того, чтобы обдумывать план отработки новой тактики он наблюдал, как захвачена Ангела своей работой. Он, пожалуй, никогда этого не замечал, ведь выходило, что для неё работа с пациентом такой же бой, как для него полевая операция. Рейес совсем не знал _такую_ Циглер.

 — Так что мое предложение может вступить в силу, — продолжала Ангела. — Видишь ли, последние несколько месяцев я посвятила разработке технологии не совсем медицинского характера. Это новый режим излучения «Кадуцея»… и прежде чем ты категорически не согласишься, — она приподняла руку, «подожди», в ответ на то, как переменился в лице Гейб, — я хочу уверить тебя, что ощущения при воздействие прямо противоположны столь неприятной тебе «щекотке» исцеляющего луча. Я не в праве тебя принуждать, конечно же, на деле ты должен подписать согласие на испытания… и я думаю, у меня получится тебя на него воодушевить, — ее улыбка стала еще более лукавой. — если я попробую победить тебя в армрестлинг. Ну или, по крайней мере, не проиграть тебе в первую же секунду.

Теперь уже была очередь Рейеса разулыбаться. В голове промелькнуло старое воспоминание: грубая ругань на испанском, одобряющие крики, крепкий деревянный стол и мятые, засаленные деньги в узловатых пальцах — Габриэлю 17 лет и его уже одарили кличкой _«Brazo fijo»_. Кто бы мог подумать, что любимое соревнование юности напомнит о себе таким странным путём.

Решительно отодвинув планшеты, пробирки и прочую мелочь со стола процедурного кабинета, он сел на стул, упершись разведёнными ногами в пол, и поставил правую руку в исходное положение.

— Давай, док, я буду нежен, — и почти по-доброму осклабился.

Тарья подошла к ним с Кадуцеем, взволнованно мигая индикаторами, и направила луч на Ангелу. Та собрала волосы в хвостик и быстро, но аккуратно закатала рукав халата. Похолодевшие было от волнения кончики пальцев перестали дрожать, когда их наполнила неестественная сила. Сердце забилось чаще, телу хотелось всего и сразу — приложить руку Рейеса кистью о столешницу, уложить его самого на лопатки и целовать так горячо, как его не поцелует ни одна латиноамериканская женщина… потому что ни одна женщина не чувствует к нему такого трепета, каким прониклась Ангела, когда они впервые в жизни встретились взглядами.

— Тарья, посчитай, — велела Циглер, и, кажется, даже голос ее стал сильнее. Она взялась своей тоненькой ладошкой за широкую ладонь Рейеса — выглядело это просто смехотворно. Габриэль с тихим злорадством наблюдал, как она пытается хотя бы обхватить его руку — не сломать бы кисть, сразу зафиксировало сознание, — что ж, кажется, она довольно уверена в своей разработке. Он увидел это в ее глазах, и нетерпеливо сжал ее маленькую ладошку — такая Ангела Циглер чертовски заводила. Голубой луч вонзился в ее плечо, Рейеса обдало холодом — звук напоминал тот, что издавал исцеляющий луч, но, прислушавшись, он услышал разницу.

— Три… два… — механический голос Тарьи звучал почти обеспокоенно. — Один. Старт!

Ангела судорожно вздохнула и прикусила губу. Скорее всего, Габриэль не стал прикладывать и половины усилий — это же безумие, наверняка кричало ему сознание, зрительно фиксируя абсолютное весовое и силовое превосходство. Сознание было центральной жертвой усиляющего луча. И Циглер, напряженно и почти нахально усмехаясь, на несколько градусов наклона руки приблизилась к победе. Габриэль увидел, как вспыхнули ее голубые глаза, словно бы вобравшие электрически-синий свет луча.

Его рука стала отпускаться, и глаза Рейеса расширились сами собой — это даже выглядело фантастически: рука Ангелы была раза в три тоньше. Поймав ее торжествующий взгляд, он рыкнул, и, стиснув сильнее ее ладонь, напряг бицепс до предела.

Рука Ангелы приблизилась к столу все на те же жалкие пару сантиметров.

Давление быстро стало нестерпимым. Разумом Ангела понимала, что нужно ему поддаться, что луч не делает ее — на самом деле — выносливее. Однако, раззадорившись, она допустила глупость… попыталась взять реванш.

—  _Scheiße_! Гейб! — в следующее мгновение девушка вскрикнула и вцепилась в чужую руку своей второй, царапая ногтями. Луч притупил и боль, но Тарья отключила его, как только Рейес выпустил соперницу из захвата и встревоженно вскочил, роняя стул; когда шок прошел, на глаза Ангелы тут же навернулись слезы. Согнувшись над столом, она в ужасе смотрела на свою трясущуюся руку. Ей показалось, что в ней не осталось ни одной целой кости, но кисть не выглядела деформированной. Нужно было что-то сделать с болью, но все усилия Циглер сейчас уходили на то, чтобы не разрыдаться перед Габриэлем.

— Черт!

Чувство вины больно укусило Рейеса ядовитыми зубами: ведь он обещал себе сдерживаться! Луч не луч, но она все ещё хрупкая девчонка — Ангела, фейри из баварской сказки!

— Черт. Прости. — произнёс он, присев на корточки перед ней. — Дай посмотрю. — Ангела не пошевелилась, обнимая покалеченную руку здоровой. — Дай, говорю, уж в этом у меня опыта не меньше твоего.

Ангела рвано и судорожно выдохнула, отпустив руку. Габриэль взял ее кисть, потрогал так и сяк, убедительно кивнул сам себе. Переломов нет. Хорошо.

Нашарив на столе канцелярский нож, Рейес всунул его в зубы Ангеле — та замычала, пытаясь отвернуться.

— Зажми, — с нажимом попросил он. — Будет больно.

Противный звук входящего на место сустава. Всего лишь вывих.

Из глаз Ангелы брызнули слезы, пластик корпуса ножа выпал изо рта.  
— Тише, тише, — Рейес чуть сжал ее дрожащее плечо.

Внутри неприятно скребло. Он плохо выносил женские слёзы. Забрав у омника Кадуцей, Габриэль положил его перед Ангелой на стол. Едва ли он мог сейчас хоть что-то еще сделать для нее.

— Спасибо… Извини, это все моя вина, — голос Циглер прозвучал совершенно ровно, однако она сразу же судорожно всхлипнула. Тарья подсунула под ее здоровую руку коробку с бумажными салфетками. Промокнув покрасневшее лицо, Ангела нашла в себе силы вновь беззаботно улыбнуться Габриэлю.

— Ты поймешь, почему до такого дошло, когда почувствуешь на себе. Если у нас получится стабилизировать его и запатентовать, как оружие… Пожалуй, это положит начало равновесию сил, — смахнув последнюю слезинку с глаз, не без гордости заявила Ангела. Она сунула руку под сканер — ожидаемые, но не критичные последствия противоестественного перенапряжения. Кадуцей справится за десять минут.

— Джек уже дал свое согласие, — продолжила Циглер, пока Тарья помогала ей управиться с исцеляющим излучением. — На данном этапе ставить ему в соперники можно только тебя.

Габриэль медленно кивнул. Убедившись, что Ангела все-таки в порядке, он легко хлопнул ее по плечу и попытался состроить ободряющую улыбку. Беспокойство улеглось, уступив место тому жгучему интересу, ради которого он вообще согласился на это сомнительное мероприятие. Глаза Ангелы под лучом. Он определённо хотел испытать эту штуку на себе, особенно если Циглер не врала насчёт ощущений, не похожих на те, что вызывает исцеляющий луч.

Он подписал предложенные бумаги почти не глядя.

За окнами вспыхивали один за другим прожектора периметра. Тишина за окном, казалось, распространялась и на его временное прибежище, делая его почти неестественно молчаливым. Рейес не устал, но все, что ему оставалось, это поужинать, принять душ и попытаться уснуть, чтобы не думать лишний раз. Ни об Ангеле, ни о Джеке, ни о том, почему ноющее чувство в груди не покидало его ни на минуту.

_♫ Editors - Papillon (acoustic) ♫_


End file.
